


婚纱

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 设计师为他的爱人设计了一套婚纱。（或许还有第二套。）
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 20





	婚纱

文俊辉真的没想到全圆佑真的为自己做了一套婚纱。

本来只是缠绵时的一句讨人欢心俏皮话，竟也被他全数记在了心里。  
斜肩的款式包裹住平坦的胸部不至于下滑，全圆佑在身后给他系上腰带又蹲下身去整理裙摆。纱制的黑色褶皱层层叠叠，文俊辉小心翼翼抬起手摆动肩上的缀饰，看着镜子还有些不可思议。

左臂缠绕的黑色缎面贴在手臂上又滑又亮，碎钻从指间一直攀到前胸，不多不少的镶嵌在手工绣制的荆棘上。很漂亮。他想着，又稍微不自在的去拉堪堪遮住臀部的肤色内衬。全圆佑还在试图将垂纱上的拼凑成飞鸟形状的钻饰整理理平顺，却被文俊辉的下意识动作轻轻打到额头，只好轻轻拍拍前者绷紧的腰部。

“站好。”男人的语气又低又缓，文俊辉忍不住低头看他，神情却稍显出些局促，“是觉得很难受吗？”他听见全圆佑这么问。

“没有。”文俊辉摇摇头，看看镜子又看看全圆佑。“很好看。”

“那就好。我很开心。”裙摆在左腿处有高开叉的设计，蹲坐的姿态让全圆佑的鼻息与文俊辉的下体隔得很近。他回答着，忽然轻轻分开繁复的布料，含着笑用冰冰凉凉手蹭过对方的大腿。扶着腰的手明显感受到男生的战栗，全圆佑坏心眼，又低下头用鼻尖去磨蹭文俊辉的腿根。

不合时宜的调情让文俊辉又惊又急，全圆佑的头顶还在眼底缓缓动作，“全圆佑！”他手忙脚乱地去推对方的头，却又被对方轻轻圈住双腿，轻车熟路地循着他的臀部把本就贴身的内衬往推，“没关系。”腿间上来的声音又闷又湿，文俊辉一愣神，就被施了力坐上了对方的肩膀。

“圆佑！会弄脏的。”湿润的口舌在肌肤上打转的快感让人找不着东南西北，半推半就已经有些动摇文俊辉看着四下无人的工作室还却是有些羞怯，只好下意识又编出一个借口，甚至还蹬起腿想要逃跑。全圆佑哪里睬他，不知是哄骗还是许诺，抬头看了文俊辉一眼。“我可以再做一套。”

这样看来再推拒就是无趣，文俊辉只好迷迷糊糊抓着全圆佑的领口由着对方隔着布料含上自己隐约发胀的性器。口腔的热意与粗糙的触感让人又爱又恨又欲罢不能，男人在性事上一向得心应手，文俊辉的眼里不知不觉生出些泪意，才逐渐感知到一只已经探入股沟作祟的手。

柔软的臀肉在手中轻轻战栗，全圆佑描摹着前端呼之欲出的形状还不忘照顾后方。凉凉的手指就那么似有若无的在半褪去的内裤的肌肤上左右画圈。文俊辉被他逗得发软，不小心就掉一点眼泪，手也攥得更紧了些。

那几个地方本就脆弱敏感，被把玩的滋味又羞又爽。文俊辉平日爱说爱笑，偏偏到了这事上可以一言不发，连呻吟都被一股脑咽了下去。全圆佑不满意，埋在黑纱里闷闷笑开，上牙小心磨过马眼，文俊辉一抖，睁开眼看到文俊辉看向自己同样湿润的双眼。

“舒服要叫出来。”全圆佑抱着他，停了前面的动作去捏他的鼻子。文俊辉被骗的七荤八素还有点委屈，哼哼一声也只能想起全圆佑平日里最爱听的那一句。

“还要。”他望着全圆佑嗲声嗲气地笑。

这样温和的笑意本就受用，全圆佑也耐不住望着文俊辉笑起来，说起来本就是早有预谋，他从口袋里抽出预先备好的润滑涂满手指，才慢吞吞后穴摸过去。干燥绵软的地带因为异物的入侵多少有些紧张，文俊辉忍不住就想去夹对方的手指，好在全圆佑忍耐性一向很好，只是安抚性地轻轻揉捏对方裸露的右手臂，才慢悠悠地将中指探进去。“放松。俊尼，放松。”

很久没做，文俊辉不好受，看着全圆佑万事俱备的样子就知道自己又上当受骗。责备的话说不出来，又痛又痒的感觉让他噘着嘴去遮全圆佑的眼睛，却被挣开还被舔了掌心。酸酸甜甜的泡沫在心里面涨开，想要哭的时候下面的感觉又被无线放大。第三根手指进来之后就开始抽抽插插，文俊辉扬起脑袋开始有些受不住地扭动，却被腰间的手箍的更紧了些。

好舒服。他不住的想，又觉得全身上下难捱的紧。前端早就被放开却还鼓胀着，后面的也仅仅是按摩似得被欺负着。他不爱讨饶，只是又哭的厉害，声音出不来，倒是湿漉漉的沾湿了半张脸。全圆佑没看到，又从口袋里拿出什么东西，夹在手指里往最深处送去。

一小节东西还留在体外。跳动的玩具在体内越跳越欢，文俊辉没想到这一出，发热的东西烫的他脚趾紧绷，抱住全圆佑的脖子直摇头。快感源源不断涌向下腹部，尾椎骨都开始发酸发软，没多久就败下阵来的男生抱着全圆佑的脖子又吻又啃，嗅觉都要被眼泪堵住。全圆佑哪里能放过他，腿蹲的麻，抱着文俊辉又往工作室的沙发走。

纱摆拖在地上很漂亮，文俊辉更漂亮。全圆佑笑，还要用嘴巴去欺负自己的模特。耳尖就这样被叼在嘴巴里厮磨，舔一舔还要发出讨人厌的声音。文俊辉坐在他腿上本就已经汗津津，还被上下颠动的连骂人的，求人的话都说不清。全圆佑一件衣服没脱，自己的双腿却被迫打开在镜子前面风光无限，好囧，他哭着，手还往被布料磨蹭的发痛的乳头摸。

跳动的玩具在身体里被作弄得换位置还没个头，连全圆佑没放出来的东西也顶在下面一上一下。前端颤巍巍的想射又射不出，他被圈着腰去拉对方的裤链，却被吻住眼睛什么也看不见。

“全圆佑！”神经和身体一样敏感，他这下气得要真哭，却被全圆佑轻轻啜的干干净净只剩尖叫，连打人都要被抓住手脚。

“知道了。”全圆佑又笑，这才把东西插进去，连同阴囊也一起握到手里。  
小球在手中小心逗弄，全圆佑埋在文俊辉脖子那里一下一下往上顶。玩具越进越深，两个人都多少受益，文俊辉的神志被撞得和后穴一样又松又软，全圆佑还要在他耳边喃喃好喜欢。

你当然喜欢。  
文俊辉不住的想，那东西是不是快要被自己吸进去。  
敏感点被碰的好频繁，抬起头就会看到镜子，文俊辉被自己的样子吓的差点要闭眼睛，连后面都一下变紧。掉以轻心的全圆佑也猝不及防被吸吮的眼红，温热的内壁贴着玩具又贴着性器，他不受控制胀大几分左顶右顶，文俊辉再不行，咬着嘴唇终于高潮着射了好久，一个劲喊全圆佑的名字想要叫停。  
浑身都要被抽干，眼睛流水屁股也流水，文俊辉哭的快要不行，全圆佑都不肯停，只会亲亲嘴巴说一下就好。

后穴收缩的很快，玩具跳的很快，全圆佑顶的很快。  
脑子里除了水，亲吻，全圆佑只剩下空无一物的白色。下面颤颤巍巍又被弄起来，刚才明明射了好多，文俊辉吓得不行，感觉下一秒就要被操到尿裤子。  
快感和恐惧惹得男生跟筛糠一样抖，文俊辉打起哭嗝，抱着全圆佑断断续续地摇头，“圆圆我要尿了，不可以，圆圆……要尿了。呜呜。”

“再一下就好，”全圆佑抱着他，过长的头发压下阴影掉在文俊辉粉红色的身体上，他的眼睛也噙满了水，“乖，俊辉。”

全圆佑是骗子。全圆佑的眼睛好漂亮。

被掐红的肌肤连同骨盆隐隐作痛，湿漉漉的文俊辉晕乎乎地想着，下面的快感却没有一丝削减。小腹涨的满满当当，身体却不受控制再次紧紧包裹住男人的性器，舒服又难受地快要喘不过气。  
内衬沾了精液贴在腿根好不舒服，拉链又什么时候被拉开了？全圆佑这么慢，怎么还有空玩自己什么都没有的胸部？文俊辉抬起手遮住眼睛呻吟着收紧下腹，觉得镜子里遍布自己着潮红的身体简直像是某种点心，被全圆佑玩的吃的不亦乐乎。

臀瓣被骨头顶的好痛，全圆佑好瘦，要尿了。不满于失神，突然又被全圆佑触碰了前端的文俊辉猛地一颤，抬起漂亮的手胡乱地冲对方的胸口挥舞了几下就垂下去，又堪堪射了些出来。

“干嘛啊……呜呜，真的……真的不行了……啊。唔……圆佑啊……”

“乖，马上就好了。”

口齿不清的嗫嚅在耳廓旋转，全圆佑红着眼抱住对方的轻而缓地从男生的脊椎摸下来，婚纱凌乱的挂在文俊辉身上，样子好可怜。他失神地想着，终于亲吻着文俊辉到达顶端。破烂不堪又漂亮的文俊辉终于把自己的东西尽数吃了下去，连出来时都啵的一声滴滴答答落个不停。

好漂亮。

全圆佑想。

fin.


End file.
